


Dai Shi Go Away

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Humor, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: As my sister commented, it's a better chant than banging pots and pans together shouting 'GO AWAY SPIRITS'.





	Dai Shi Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Christmas humor for Julia.

Lily, Casey, and Theo had had a fairly long day with the pizza. (And the customers. And one particular soccer mom who demanded to speak to a manager every single time she was in.)

 

But now they were home and relaxing...

 

"DAI SHI GO AWAY DAI SHI GO AWAY!"

 

They all blinked.

 

A woman dressed in an outlandish costume was banging pots and pans together, shouting, while RJ hummed along with the Om of meditation.

 

They glanced at each other. Then, as one, they turned and ran down the stairs.


End file.
